My life, my destiny, my love, the universe
by Lysabella-DarkFrench
Summary: Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivais... J'étais perdu, je n'avais rien fais et voilà que je me retrouvais dans une situation assez bizarre... Fiction corrigé par Bibi017 :) Démétri/Bella


**Bonjour, Bonsoir.**

_Je poste une nouvelle fiction que j'avais commencer il y a pas mal de temps, j'ai finis le premier chapitre et voilà :) _

_LEs chapitres sont toujours corriée et améliorer par Bibi017 :) _

_Si les autres fictions ne sont pas mis à jour en ce moment.. C'est que mon ordinateur c'est casser, et touts les chapitres était dessus... Mon ordi est réparé. Mais ayant fait aucune sauvegarde. Il ne me reste plus rien..._

_J'attend de changer d'ordinateur ( Je change très bientot) Pour à nouveau poster sans prise de tête._

_Voilà bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Je venais de fêter mon dix-septième anniversaire que j'ai passé avec ma seule famille, mon père, Charlie. Je n'ai plus que mon père, car ma mère nous avaient abandonnée le jour de mes deux ans. Mais selon les médecins, mon père va bientôt m'abandonner lui aussi. Il était atteint de tuberculose avancé et toujours selon les médecins, il ne lui en restait plus pour longtemps.

Malgré l'heure tardive, je me promenais dans les rues de la ville, j'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit et me libérer de mes souffrances qui me rongeaient de l'intérieur. J'avançais vers un terrain vague quand j'entendis un cri étouffé. Plus j'avançais vers les cris, plus ils étaient claires. Comme l'idiote que je suis, je n'ai pas rebroussé chemin, j'ai continué d'avancer pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Ce que je vis me tétanisa sur place... Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années était penché sur une fille un peu plus vieille que moi. Une de ces mains lui serrait le cou et l'autre était derrière le dos de la fille, comme s'il l'a maintenait en place. Les cris de la fille se sont faits de plus en plus faible jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne vienne d'elle. L'homme relève la tête et son regard se pose sur moi. C'est là que je vis que du sang coulait de sa bouche. Je me tenais à un pneu pour ne pas m'effondrer au sol face à ce spectacle répugnant. L'homme disparut de mon champ de vision sans que je ne sache comment il a fait pour disparaître si rapidement.

**« Bonjour jeune demoiselle » **Souffla doucement l'inconnu contre ma peau.

Je tournai ma tête, le regardai, regarder la sortie puis je me mis à courir.

Avant que je ne puisse atteindre cette grille, je fus rattrapé et jeter au sol.

**« Pourquoi vouloir t'enfuir ? Je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu t'es simplement trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Et il va falloir remédier à ce petit problème » **Susurra-t-il de son souffle froid sur ma peau.

**« Non... Je ne dirais rien, je vous le promets » **Paniquai-je.

Il haussa les épaules et me pris dans ses bras. Il sortit un chiffon de sa poche et me regarda tendrement. Un meurtrier me regarde tendrement... D'accord je flippe de plus en plus.

**« Il semble que j'ais enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais... Tu risques de te sentir un peu perdu dans les premières secondes, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne te ferra aucun mal. »** Dit-il en souriant.

Il plaça le chiffon sur ma bouche et mon nez, je me sentis partir et quelques secondes plus tard tout devînt noir.

**Passage de temps**

_Pourquoi il fait tout noir ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à bouger ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas ouvrir mes yeux et surtout pourquoi ne puis-je pas parler ? _Me demandais-je.

Après maintes efforts, je réussis à ouvrir les yeux. Je n'eus aucun mal à m'habituer à la luminosité, étant donné que la pièce était pratiquement plongé dans le noir. Seul un brin de lumière s'échapper de la serrure. Je remarquai que j'étais dans une cave, une cave assez luxueuse mais c'était quand même une cave.

J'essayai de me lever mais étant trop faible je retombai sur le lit et poussai un cris de douleur. Je soulevai mon t-shirt et aperçus un énorme bleue...

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, la lumière s'alluma, et je pus enfin admirer... euh voir la tête de mon kidnappeur. A une vitesse phénoménal et il ce précipita à mes coter.

**« Tout va bien ? »** Demanda-t-il inquiet.

À mesure qu'il approche sa main, j'essayai de m'écarter le plus possible.

**« Ne t'approche pas de moi, assassin. » **Criais-je en bégayant.

**« N'ai pas peur de moi, jolie humaine. Je ne te ferrai aucun mal. » **Chuchota-t-il tendrement.

**« Comment pourrais-je ne pas avoir peur de toi, tu as tué une fille et...»** Hurlais-je.

Il soupira et s'assit en me rapprochant de lui. J'essayai de me débattre mais sa mystérieuse force me maîtrisa facilement...

**« Ça ne sert à rien de te débattre. Tu peux me faire confiance. » **Promit-il.

J'arrêtai de me débattre et le regardai. Ses yeux étaient noir, noir comme un corbeau. Ils étaient si magnifique... _Je m'égare..._

**« Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance, je ne te connais même pas. » **Répondis-je.

**« Je m'appelle Démétri, j'habite en Angleterre, je possède une immense demeure qui date du dix-huitième siècles et pour finir j'ai un peu plus de mille-cinq-cent ans, et je suis un vampire. » **M'expliqua-t-il. Après cette petite révélation j'éclatai de rire pas du tout convaincue.

**« Tu oses me faire croire que tu es un vampire ? J'ai bien du mal à te croire. Prouve le moi. »** Crachais-je, même si je l'avais vu la bouche sanguinolente, se déplacer à une vitesse incroyable, sa facilité à me maîtriser et sa peau froide, je refusai de croire à l'existence des vampires.

**« Bien... Que veux tu que je fasse pour te le prouver ? Que je te morde ? Que je te transforme ? Il y a tellement de choix » **Dit-il lentement, trop lentement. Ses paroles m'avaient convaincue à ne pas aller trop loin avec lui.

**« Ce ne vaut pas la peine... Je te crois... Mais revenons au fait. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » **Questionnais-je doucement..

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimez. _

_Aimez ? Pas Aimez ? Dites moi tout en review, mais ne partait pas sur des insultes etc. _

_Voilà, donc le chapitre deux est en cour d'écriture et sera surement plus long. _

_Je remercie encore Bibi017 alias Debby qui a la gentillesse de m'aider avec les chapitres. _

_Bonne soirée, bonne journée pour moi c'est encore les vacances :)_

_Isa_


End file.
